Miracle
by Elieboii
Summary: "Sometimes being good is not enough, sometimes you have to act like your the devil's incarnate in just to protect your most precious. It's better than holding their corpses." Who am I? I don't actually remember. I just know, I'm Miracle. A beast. A weapon. My sole purpose is to destroy, a sin.
1. Prologue

**" _Because of that imperfect result_**

**_We would be led to the same fate once again "_**

**Prologue**

_She looked down at her sitting position under the shade of a large Willow Tree, sighing at the sight of her companion fast asleep. He fell asleep...again. Well, it's not new to her, the man is always looking for a way to take a nap. The lazy bastard, always making her do the work, not that the work is hard, it's just annoying, he should at least feel responsible. _

_She sighed once more before looking up into the sky. Maybe she's not that used to the sudden change. Right, she always worrying about paper works before and her commander. Speaking of her -ehem- former Commander-._

_She smiled bitterly as memories flooded back into her mind. The memory is still fresh in her mind like yesterday, this is why she hates her photographic memory, it made her feel the pain and betrayal over and over again._

_She yelped as an arm snaked around her belly and pulled her closer._

"_You don't have to think about them. You've got us." a soothing voice from the supposed to be sleeping brunette._

"_Mmm." She nodded before smiling. In a short amount of time, she had grown fond of the brunette. He always know what to say or do in order to soothe her. And it feels like she had known him before._

_And as if to emphasize that, a bunch of voices approach them, bickering and teasing each other, throwing curses everywhere and making people weave a path for them._

_This made her chuckle._

"_What's so funny?" a man with an unruly mess of blue hair gruffly asked. The other seven figures looked suspiciously at the arm on her belly and the man beside her._

"_Nothing." She answered, smiling again._

_Her companions looked into each other before the three most aggressive among them tackled the sleeping man beside her, shouting and screaming at what he did to her or told her._

_She don't want to return in her past life, she'd rather stay here with them by her side._

Miracle finally opened her eyes, jade eyes glowed with conviction and resolved as she straight-forwardly looked at the Witch in front of her. The said Witch took a step back before smiling in amusement, she never seen something this beautiful and terrifying.

"**They took everything away from me. I'll kill them all." **Miracle said as her eyes glowed dangerously to red. Her ragged black jacket with red linings, upturned collar and sleeves rolled up, hung loosely on her shoulders covering the scars of her past.

The Witch could only relent to her wish, **"Then go get them." **

Oh how she knew that the Whitebeard Pirates is going to so regret their mistake for awakening this not-so-merciful saint.

**...**

He never thought that he will be in this situation...again. No, that was an understatement.

This is not the same situation, it just looks like it.

At that time, her eyes are pleading and filled with tears, begging him to stop and listen to her but this is different, her eyes are dangerously cold and that sadistic smile on her face can even put the devils to shame.

He never thought he would see that kind of expression from her. So deadly. More importantly, he never thought he would see her alive.

How did she survive that?

**"Ahh~ I forgot. This island is one of yours." **She shrugged and tugged the chains that holding her captive in the air, as if to remind him that she had the village leader's life on her hand, which she certainly had.

He almost shivered at the voice. Almost. Even her voice changed.

Of course, Marco would noticed, the girl was always following him around before like a lost innocent...puppy.

But now the girl has returned as a woman, a deadly one to be specific.

He noticed everything that changed in her, even her aura practically screams death.

**"She got nothing to do with this, Traitor" **He retorted back, blue eyes fixated on her cold jade eyes.

**"Silly Commander, Do you really think i would listen to you?" **

**"Just hoping." **He smirked as the her eyes narrowed at his answer.

She chuckled darkly before harshly tugging the chains, it tightens around her captive making Marco lunged at her, talons dangerously aimed at her head.

Her right hand automatically moved, letting go of the chain in the process and her captive, as bloody wings sprouted from the back of her hand and protected her from the attack.

_**"****It's useless, your attack and...hope"**_


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N) I need to explain somethings.**

**1. The timeline of this story is 3 years after Teach betrayal, Thatch was put into 10 months coma but alive. Ehem :3**

**2. And The War of the Best did happen but Ace and Whitebeard survived.**

**3. So is the fight of Akainu and Aokiji.**

I appreciate a review, if you could. And please forgive me for the Out of character moments, i'm just getting the hang of it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Fallen

**Beasteria has Fallen.**

Whitebeard's brows slightly furrowed, now that's quite a news. The government will take it as good news for them.

Beasteria is after all, one of the countries that secluded itself from the government. Powerful 'Beastias' are protecting it from intruders.

Even them, the Whitebeard Pirates haven't set a foot on their country. Not that they're scared, Whitebeard just won't take the risk of losing his sons lives over something territorial. Beasts are vicious and protective of their territory.

Marco's eyes narrowed at the worried expression his father making, only with a trained eyes can noticed it. The news is that bad, even though they don't have any connections to the Beasteria.

Another strong country has fallen and the government will surely rejoicing and taking it smugly.

The country might not made a direct move to oppose the government but it continuously refused the government's persuasions, destroying the Navy fleets that were sent to negotiate with their Queen.

"Did the Navy launch another Buster Call or something?" Ace asked waking up from one of his narcoleptic attacks, noticing the slightly worried atmosphere on the meeting room where four commanders are present, him, Marco, Thatch and Haruta.

"Naah. This might be an inside attack, a whole fleet can't even get closer to the island." Thatch answered, a hand over his chin, thinking on what might be the reason why a strong country has been destroyed when even no one survived.

"As I remembered from that book, A powerful demon is sealed in that country." Whitebeard voice broke the silence on the room.

All four commander's eyes are on him.

Marco was about to speak when the door suddenly burst open, revealing a woman with shoulder-length brown hair, her caramel eyes are wide and her breath are labored like she take on a marathon.

"Bad news! The...the scouts..were...attacked!" She shouted, gasping for breath.

They all looked to each other before moving out, Yvette, the woman silently followed behind them. Thatch worriedly glanced to his brother's face, Marco's posture is slightly tense.

He never like the woman, it always remind him of someone, someone he rather forget but Thatch thought it's unfair for him to compare Yvette from someone in the past just because she slightly looks like _her_. Her hair and the way she acts. It's annoying Marco to no end.

Thatch bit his lower lip, if he could just remember that night, maybe, just maybe he could set free his brother from the pain.

Of all the people in the ship, Marco took the betrayal greatly and move against his will to take the responsibility. He's trusted her. Trusted her in almost everything and yet... she betrayed them.

They arrived at the deck where three men from the scouts they sent to scour the Island and look for anything that could help them find the missing villagers, are all lying on the floor, severely injured but still alive.

"What happened?" Ace hurriedly asked, eyes burning in rage.

"A..woman..she killed everyone, even the villagers." The first one said.

"She...she destroyed the whole village!" Another one shouted.

Whitebeard looked into the island, he can't see any smoke from it and no dark presence he felt from the Island. What on Davy Jones is happening?

The third one cough out blood before looking to Marco in the eye.

"She...she's out for revenge, Marco-taichou! It's Miracle-fuku-taichou's ghost!" The third one practically scream from the top his lungs before a white ball hit him, splattering his blood and limbs on the deck.

No one moved for second, before the nurse next to the mutilated man screamed and shouts of rage followed, each and everyone of them taking the defensive position waiting for any attack.

"You gotta be kidding me. I killed her." Marco muttered in disbelief, staring at his hand where some of the man's blood splashed before looking to Thatch who was frozen in place, staring blankly at the blood before him.

Ace was quick to notice the frozen state his brother was in. "Thatch! Get a hold of yourself!"

But Thatch didn't budged. He caught a glimpse of that tragic night.

He remembered, just a little bit of it, blood was also splattered on the floor at 'that night' and she was crying.

Why is she crying when she wants him dead? Why did she look like in pain?

Who... is that black figure on her back? What she's...saying?

_Why...Damn it! Why Everything felt so wrong?_

* * *

_The very first time Marco met her was because of Thatch. Thatch had gone out in order to find any information for the treasure they're looking, and he had been gone for a week. When Marco searched for him, he found his presence on the Town's library, now that's very peculiar, Thatch would never stay on a place filled with book unless he had finally gone insane. It's pitch dark when he entered the library, it's midnight after all._

_Odd, he can feel another two presence aside Thatch. He snapped his head to the side as he heard something flutter. His eyes narrowed and a vein is starting to form in his head. _

_The bastard had the guts to played a prank on him and had found another partner in it._

"_Woooo~" the white figure tried to scare him while holding a candle. _

_Marco boredly stare at the figure, he heard it muttered a cursed before blowing off the candle and ran. Curious of who could that be, he chased him/her._

_The white figure is fast but he's faster, he was about to snatched the white cloth when it slide to the right and he unconsciously followed, both of them running in between of shelves. As soon as the figure disappeared on the edge of the shelf, Marco increased his pace only to be surprised by a shelf falling to his side, slamming him into another shelf._

"_Ha!" The white figure triumphantly throw a fist in the air as the intruder was caught in the domino effect of the shelves. _

"_Take that!" She mocked, ignoring the noise from the second floor and the lights turning on._

"_Kyaah!" She yelped when a burst of blue emerge from the fallen shelves and pinned her down on the floor._

"_Now let me see how...ghostly you are, yoi" Marco murmured the last words as he looked down at his captive._

_Awe marred his usually bored face, his breath caught on his throat when he stared in those deep jade eyes._

_The damn ghost who tried to scare him off was this woman? She's...beautiful. _

_Her dark brown hair was a mess, eyes wide and plum lips slightly parted, the white cloth covering which he assumed one of the curtains is completely complementing her very pale skin._

_Man, he had a goddess under him._

"_The fuck do you think you're doing, you perverted phoenix?!" He heard Thatch shout from above._

"_Shit!" He cursed as a haki-induced book impacted on his head, pulling away from the woman._

"_Thatch! You know him?" The dark brown haired woman asked, as she sat and looked up to the second floor of the library._

"_Yeah, his my brother Marco." Thatch answered, giving Marco a warning glare._

"_Oh. Sorry I didn't know." She apologized, sheepishly smiling at Marco._

"_It's fine, yoi" Marco said, nursing his head and glaring back to Thatch._

"_MIRA-CHAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" A high pitched voice from an approaching blonde woman._

"_Yeah but I don't think he's fine." Mira answered as the blonde woman checked her body for any injuries before looking into Marco's form._

_He after all was squished in between shelves, she though can't comprehend how he got out of that._

"_Don't worry, he's a tough bird." Thatch joked before dodging a book aimed at his head._

"_Okay." She answered quietly, glancing back to Marco's unscathed body._

_Miracle is her name, is what she think she remembered. She's amnesiac and Thatch and the Blonde woman, Rin is actually the one who caused it. The two refused to tell him what exactly happened, saying that it's something they'll keep until their death bed. It must be that embarrassing._

_Rin's ancestor is actually the one who made the map for the Treasure they're looking, so the two teamed up and tag Miracle along, both taking responsibility for her well being._

_No one from Island the actually recognized her so they assumed she's a traveler like Rin. She's smart and talented for an amnesiac, Thatch boasted at him. He even told him that she's the one who solve most of the treasures riddle, helping them solved the last one before he disturbed them._

_Marco silently contemplated what Thatch said. Maybe she's just acting. What if the woman is actually a spy from the Navy ordered to assassinate his father? That can explain why she's smart right?_

_Marco looked at the woman and she stared innocently back at him. She shyly averted her eyes and looked into him again, "Err. What's a phoenix?"_

_That question made him doubt his thoughts. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece.**

**Credits to: Julie Anne San Jose for the song 'Right where you belong'**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Nothing

Her eyes scanned the wrecked village, taking on the mutilated bodies on the ground, some had their heads blasted off while some bodies were cleanly cut off to pieces.

No regret, this the best way to deal with the problem. Bashed their heads so the damn Necromancer bitch wouldn't be able to control their dead bodies anymore. It's not like they can still feel the pain.

She had done it all with the quickest, silent and the very best way, that no one could even muster. This her forte, destroying the enemies without anyone feeling her presence, giving them the silent death. Who are they to complain?

She was about to interrogate her captive, The necromancer bitch in the Village leader's flesh when some pirates, she assumed is sneaked around the area.

Such a disturbance is annoying, she buried the blade of her scythes on the ground, eyeing her semi-conscious captive before going out to beat up the pirates, three managed to escape, err~ make that two, one was hit by the white ball she fired.

As annoying as it is, she let the two survive. They're innocent and she got no time playing around and chasing sheep.

"I'm not in a good mood, bitch. So speak." Miracle commanded the woman suspended in air by the chains from her scythes.

Clotho, her first blade, taking the form of two chain-scythes, each with scythe blades facing in opposite directions. The blades are connected to two-spiked rods tethered together by a long chain.

It's a special weapon, who chooses it's owner and will return to her in a form of twin bracelets whenever she lost it.

Half-lidded eyes stared at her before a sneer form on her captive's lips, "You...must be the Saint." the sneer grew wider at the annoyed look she got from Miracle.

Miracle tug the the chains, making the woman groan as a sadistic grin in her lips that matched against the Necromancer's sneer.

It always annoyed her when people called her Saint which she certainly isn't. She's not pure nor innocent and white didn't suit her. Hell, she's always killing here and there, covered in blood, seeking for those things needed to be destroy. She couldn't even count the sins that she had committed.

So where's the Saint in her, huh?

"Wrong. I'm the damn Soul Reaper. Speak or i'll start hacking you to pieces. Where's your Master?" Miracle's voice grew more dangerous as she tightened the chains around the woman's limbs.

"Who...knows." the woman sneered at her again but the fear in her eyes is evident to Miracle.

Staring coldly at the woman's eyes, Miracle had found many answers. Just like the others she hunted down, they don't know where's their Master is, they were just sent out to produce many more demons.

_**Tsk. Another waste of time. **_That voice again, it's always in the back of her mind. Someone had told her that it's her 'other personality' or something. For the few days, she had grown accustomed to it , silently accepting that she's in the borderline of sanity.

Oh well she better finish her off.

Holding tightly the chains of her weapon, she readied herself for killing the woman but a sudden gust of wind from behind stopped her. She turned around, cursed the cliché moments and her luck.

Just like in any fairy tale stories when a damsel in distress was about to get killed by the evil witch, a knight in shining armor arrived.

Her eyes grew more coldly and smile sadistically at the scenario she'd gotten herself into.

So she's the evil witch, huh? May as well play the role and mocked the bastard of a knight in shining armor.

"Ahh~ I forgot. This island is one of yours." she shrugged and tugged the chains in warning.

She did know this is one their Island but double cursed her luck, those pirates she killed were probably new recruits, no wonder she didn't recognized them.

"She got nothing to do with this, Traitor." He retorted back, blue eyes ablaze in accusation and hatred.

_Traitor, _she hated that word. To the point she lost control over the cloaking of her presence, murderous intent immediately flow out of her body.

She's the traitor now?

How could he talk like he knows everything?

The nerve of this bastard.

"Silly Commander. Do you really think I would listen to you?"

"Just hoping." _ S_he narrowed her eyes at the small flutter her heart made.

She chuckled darkly, how silly of her, no point in believing and listening to him. He's just full of lies, like this cruel world.

Hope? Stupid word.

She harshly tugged the chains, intending to kill her captive in the process but Marco lunged at her and the flashbacks of 'that night' replayed in her mind, so is the fear. She hesitated for one moment.

_**Let me handle this, Miracle.**_

Miracle felt her control slip away as the voice in her head spoke and she let the darkness pull her in. Her right hand automatically moved, letting go of the chain the process and her captive, but she couldn't care less now.

Bloody wings sprouted from the back her hand and protected her master from the attack.

"**_It's useless, your attack and...hope._" **her voiced was deep and her eyes are bloody red.

"Marco!" Thatch and Ace shouted in unison as they managed to catch up, both eyes immediately widened at the display of powers.

Blood and blue fire crackled against each other, no one's backing down.

Ace immediately took notice of the wounded woman not from his side while Thatch...watched.

He couldn't keep his eyes away from them, especially from Miracle, her eyes changed into red and it felt so familiar, so eerily familiar.

"_Then Live."_

He gasped, partially because Marco was thrown off but majority is because of that voice, those words, the bleeding mark on the back of her hand and wrist.

He heard her cackled maniacally before looking at him, he unsheathed his knives. That laugh, why is that familiar?

"_**Ahhh~ So you survive." **_ She purred, instantly appearing on his side but he already raised knife in defense and warning.

"Thatch, get away from her!" he heard Ace shout and immediately complied,

"Hiken!"

Thatch narrowly dodged the fire-fist while Miracle stood her ground and did the same thing she used against Marco's attack before speeding towards Ace.

She tugged the loose chains, making the buried scythes spin towards the semi-conscious Necromancer/ Village leader, hacking her to pieces. The two commanders could only gaped in horror at how fast it happened.

She cackled again as the scythes return in her hands, grinning widely at Ace, _**"You're nex-"**_

Not being able to finish her sentence as a hard foot connected to her ribs, kicking her to the woods.

Coughing out blood, Miracle, the real one, had finally regained control, feeling the pain on her side. Two broken ribs and a bloody head, _**Let me blast him off to pieces! How dare he-! **_The voice in her head shouted in rage.

"Shut up. I can take care of this." Breathing deeply, she stood up and widen the range of her haki. Her damn 'Other Personality' almost got her killed. Like Hell she'll let it take over her body again.

Those three are close-combatants, all she had to do is fight them from afar. Luckily she was trained in any form of battle.

_**You're scared.**_

"I'm not."

_**You can't lie to me. You're shaking.**_

She gritted he teeth. It's true. She's shaking by both fear and pain. Her traitorous body is at it again. She inhaled sharply, focused her mind in surviving.

Despair later, Survive First.

"I can stop it." she said ending their conversation and leaped into the air. In any abilities she gained, this is her favorite, the ability to walk in the sky, cause the sky is where she belongs.

Levitating in the air, her black jacket with red linings and dark brown hair fluttered because of the wind.

A weary smile on her face as she pointed her hand at the three commanders on the ground, she again cloaked her presence to zero but Marco noticed her and moved to fly towards her.

The sky is her domain, no one can hurt her here. No one.

Focusing her powers, white light formed a circle in her hand, lighting up the darkness of the night.

"Welcome ad infernum, Commander." she chanted before releasing the laser of white.

Marco take it head on but he alone is not enough to stop that, the beam pushed him and blasted off the whole village, wiping it off the map of the island.

She turned around and made her way back home, even though she don't have a real one.

She didn't look back, she doesn't have to.

There's nothing here for her.

Nothing at all.

...

_**And we'll meet across the sky**_

_**So together we will fly**_

"_What's with the song?" Miracle asked as she approached the group of people under the Willow tree. Skye, the nap-loving brunette stop singing as Miracle approached them. _

_She had just finished her patrol up in the sky. She warily eyed them all, somehow they're all very docile, no bickering or cursing with each other. Did something happened while she's away? _

_**You're so near to me, you'll never be afar**_

_**Wanting every hour of those many nights**_

_Instead of answering the man with an unruly mess of blue hair, Tynn , continued the song, canine teeth are showing as he smiled through the lyrics._

_The sight of Tynn singing and smiling rang a few bells in Miracle's head, something did really happen!_

_**When you wake up in the storm**_

_**Trees will all be standing tall**_

_The Orange-haired twins, L and Ion duet, looking at a certain piece of paper in their hands._

_**I come to you, you'll never be alone**_

_Even the cold raven-haired Frez is singing!_

_**When your hopes fall apart**_

_The ever so bubbly green haired Nill sang with a wide smile on her face and a knowing look at Miracle._

_**Night is cold, day is dark**_

_The dark-skinned blonde Belle, sang with a melancholy looked in her face but somehow satisfied the moment she glanced at Miracle._

_The winds blow, making some of the Willow tree's leaves rustle and fall off. _

_No song followed, they all closed their eyes to feel the breeze of air, their black uniforms with the same red linings, brushing off the ground._

_Miracle sat in front of them, a content smile on her face. She don't know what happened but she likes them seeing like this, such a sweet and beautiful sight, she will paint it in her heart._

_**I give my heart, it's right where you belong**_

_**Right where you belong**_

_**Right where you belong**_

_They startled her by singing synchronized, all staring at her with their different yet kind smiles._

"_Uhhmm~" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as all eyes at her._

"_Did you like it?" Skye asked her, bluish-grey eyes fixated on her._

"_The song? Yeah, it's beautiful and meaningful." She answered, awkwardly looking for something to look at. She felt like she doesn't have to be here, disturbing them from their private moments._

"_Well good, cause it's for you." Frez told her._

_Confusion clouded her mind, "Me? Why?"_

"_Well, remember tha' time when Skye found ya all bloody an' shit?" Ion speak and Miracle flinched from her seat because of the reminder._

_L punched his brother in the face, earning a yelp from the eldest, "Way to go in ruining the moment, Ion-nii."_

_Ion gave her an out of character apologetic look, "Sorry, I-" _

"_It's fine." She smiled "So is this some kind of anniversary or something." She shyly rubbed the back of her neck. Why these people always embarrassed her?_

"_Yup! Cause this the day you came back to us!" Nill happily chirped, tackling Miracle on the ground and rubbing her cheek on hers._

_The word 'came back' didn't escape her ears but Miracle let it be. They always act like they have known her before._

_The rubbing had stop, Miracle was about to gently push off the woman when Nill hugged her tightly to the point she's scared that the woman might break her bones._

"_Ey! Get off 'er!" She heard Ion shouted before she felt another weight added and the wrestling starts as L and Tynn joined._

_A hand pulled her out of the tangled mess, "Thanks." She gratefully said as she sat next to Skye._

"_You're Welcome." the remaining three said in unison._

_Miracle giggled before correcting her words, "I mean for everything." _

_Her eyes glanced at the blue sky, ignoring the tragedy at that night , she loved this day._

"_This is where I belong, huh?" She said, remembering the lyrics of the song._

"_Yes, in our hearts. Where nothing can harm you or take you away from us. Nothing at all." Miracle's bright jade eyes widen at how straight forward Frez said that._

_She's...speechless._

"_So cheesy~" Ion voice snapped her out of trance, his body is on top L's motionless body._

"_More like scary." commented Tynn, he is on top Ion and on top of him is Nill grinning widely._

"_Coming out from an emo." Grunted L as he lifted his head off the ground._

_Miracle glanced back to Frez who stood up gracefully from his seat, his long red coat fluttering with the wind as he pointed a finger at the human pyramid, green light concentrating at it._

"_Uh-oh." muttered Nill before jumping off._

"_Incoming!" shouted Tynn._

"_Come on buddy. Emo is firin'! " Ion grabbed his little brother's ankle and run off somewhere, away from Frez's Hell blast radius._

"_Defense! Defense! Ouch! My head!" L keep on shouting as Ion dragged him._

_Miracle is laughing the whole time, uncaring of the world around her._


	4. Chapter 3

_Silly Mira..._

_Don't worry, Miracle! Everything's going to be fine.._

_You don't have to believe in nor remember us...Just please...please let us protect you this time._

_Mi Cielo..._

Miracle bolted upright, jade eyes wide from the the haunting memories of the past. Taking deep, shuddering breaths, she leaned on a wall to regain her bearings. She ran her fingers through her hair. A grim expression on her face as she felt the throbbing pain on her side from the sudden movement. Her ribs are still on the process of healing, thanks to her slow regeneration abilities.

Demons keep on sprouting here and there, forcing her to be on constant move and always on guard.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Calm. In control.

As her body began to relaxed, she began feeling her surroundings, the cold floor where she slept at, the sunbeams from the broken windows and the papers scattered everywhere. She picked up a crumpled paper on her side.

**Beasteria has Fallen.**

She gritted her teeth. Right. This is the newspapers about Beasteria.

One year. It has been one year since that incident happened in Beasteria and the government had known it just this week. Well she couldn't blame them, Beasteria is secluded from the government, after all.

But she never liked the news, it's a lie. There are survivors, her.

She never meant to survive and she didn't want to but fate is just that cruel to her.

And now the demons had made it as a game to hunt her, calling it 'The Sky Hunt' for she is the Beast of the Sky. She's always on the run. There was no safe haven, no safe person to turn to.

She had tried so hard to keep on living for them. To keep the last beastia alive. Though, it wasn't much an existence aside from bringing entertainment for the demons.

There were times when she considered suicide. But no, she didn't want them to give them the satisfaction of her disappearing...

"**Promise me. Promise me you'll live for all of us."**

And she never broke a promise.

Thus, she couldn't let the demons hog all the fun. She can't let them act all high and mighty on her, she was trained to be a prideful beast. She's done running away the moment she made a wager with the Witch.

From being protected to protector. From being hunted to Hunter. The tables are turned now.

She stood up, throwing the paper on the corner. She felt her side protest but ignore it. She straightened up slowly, and green eyes lowering to her hands, she could see the bloody crossed mark on her wrist.

'The Holy Mark' Aokiji Kuzan had kindly informed her. She never give a thought about it before, but the mark prove to be important in her battle against the demons. The mark had saved her and endanger her at the same time, but it hold a great threat to the demons. And it was part of her past life before she even met the Whitebeards, Kuzan had told her.

He knows a lot about her than the Witch. Creepy.

She tried to asked him about what's her relationship with her before and why he knows a lot thing about her but the man had annoyingly clamped his mouth shut. Left and told her to remember her precious memories.

Well, she couldn't! No matter how hard she think she couldn't remember a thing from her past. Curse it!

Miracle narrowed her eyes as the gears on her head worked, hands dropping on her side.

Her memories, the holy mark and her past life are somehow connected to the demons. And the Bastard that destroyed the island talked to her like he had known her before.

"_One again, you come before me with an expression so unlike you. So tell me, have you grown tired of the blue sky?"_

She bit her lip and pushed the memory to the deepest part of her mind.

Right, everything is her fault. Because of her existence and the mark.

Now even the Whitebeard Pirates got tangled in this mess.

And it's her responsibility to fix this and bail them out, the hard way.

* * *

Edward Newgate sat gazing at the ocean he loved so dearly. It's been a week since that night where the sky had opened up and released it's wrath on one of his Island along with his sons. The relief of finding them alive with just scratches flooded in his whole body. He should have known they would survive that but he's still human, he has his own doubts no matter how strong he is.

"_Poor Miracle, dying in Vain! Zehahaha!"_

He released a sighed. Teach had known she was dead, he said so. Therefore there's a probability he's not with her, unless he discovered she's alive and took her under his wing. But by the way the monster is creating havoc on some of his fellow Yonkou's Island, he's not stupid enough to challenged two Yonkou.

They're missing something here..

"_I-I don't know why, Pops. But I think she's crying."_ _Clutching his head tightly, Thatch had come to him for some comfort._ "_I don't know why. There's this voice telling me to...live...to survive. I don't get it at all."_

Thatch is remembering the memories of that night and that's the missing part. Thatch memories. But Whitebeard is not a cruel father to force his son to remember such things. To confused his son more. No matter how much it would help them.

The town that was wiped off got this Sinister scent that he only smelled once, on his younger days with his retired Captain, A demon. They are beings whom you don't want to mess with and they're beings who never revealed themselves in Daylight. So what on earth is a demon doing in his Island? And what's Miracle connection with them?

* * *

Marco was frustrated. He knew that the search is going to be difficult but he had thought they would find something by now. But all they have gathered were diverse information that only summed up into a nonsensical group of data. It's been a week since their encounter and the brunette is still out of their grasp. All those times when it looked like she'd been found, the brunette had already gone off somewhere else.

He had known her to be smart and strategic, to think that a day would come for them to be in the receiving end on one of her strategies. It annoyed him, the woman is mocking them with that smirk and cold jade eyes of her.

"_Welcome Ad Infernum, Commander."_

_Welcome to hell, _he translated in his mind. Did that simple sentence meant something? Aside from, her dragging him to hell? Where she learned that language anyway?

Tsk. The woman had become strong, she's a threat to their family now. Especially when she'd blown off that town, he never seen that technique before.

He raised his head as Thatch approached him, wearing a simple black masked, a black suit with a yellow loose tie and his hair was surprisingly combed back.

"Oh come on now, Birdie. It's just a party." Thatch teased recognizing the rigid posture of his friend.

Marco rolled his eyes, he hates FORMAL parties, they're pirates for Pete's sake! But that is not what he's thinking when his brother came to him. How Thatch handling things so well concerning her, Marco would never know.

Thatch leaned on the railings as he looked down at the Ballroom where couples and soon-to-be couples are dancing. He can recognized Ace below, even with the masked. Well Marco could be recognized anywhere with that pineapple hairstyle of his which he teased him a lot.

The others might be outside, it an open-party after all, with the courtesy of Pops's friend.

"Ah! Is that Yvette?" Thatch asked, as he spotted a familiar brunette near the entrance.

Marco looked but someone cut his attention, half of the men actually, by a certain long-haired blond woman wearing a simple blue dress ending with a frills on her knees, simply tied up by a black ribbon and long black gloves on her hands. She was followed by an elegant tall raven-haired woman with a long silver gown, holding a cane.

"She looks pretty." Thatch commented about Yvette wearing a simple green gown. Completely unaware of the new blond and raven entering the ballroom and walking towards the dark-skinned and Masked Queen that is sitting near and conversing with their Captain, he don't wear a mask though -anyone could recognized him by his size-.

"Hmm." Marco hummed as he followed the blond with his eyes. She's walking with a sort of grace that the men around her appreciate and watch without fail. It's the kind of grace that emphasizes a woman's power in a different, more subtle way. Marco can't help but eyed her warily. She means trouble.

Said woman felt his gaze, stirred and looked around. His breath was caught on his throat as familiar Jade eyes under that White masked looked up to him and narrowed.

* * *

**(A/N) : So yeah, Teach is alive in this story. And Aokiji had great role in Miracle's character. :)))**

**Mi cielo means 'My sky' as an endearment.**

**So how was it, hmm?**


End file.
